


The Party II: Electric Boogaloo

by XLR



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Paint, Gen, Public Nudity, Spaghetti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XLR/pseuds/XLR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy quiere ser hardcore, pero su hermana no lo deja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Party II: Electric Boogaloo

Jane was dozing lightly in the hotel room when Roxy burst in with their ectosiblings in tow, tooting a silver apito and carrying a backpack, visibly heavier than when she had left. Jane groaned and pulled the covers of her bed over her head. 

Roxy put her head right next to Jane and blew the whistle three times in quick succession. "Po-tee-weet! Get up, the parade's going to start in, like, three hours and we need to get ready." 

"Knowing how you usually get ready, I think I can relax for a bit," Jane said, sitting up in the bed. She cast a weary eye towards the rucksack. "Are you sure you have enough "supplies" for tonight?" 

Roxy chuckled as she produced some cachaca from the backpack, the rum sloshing around in a half-filled bottle. "Yeah! But that's not all I brought," she handed the bottle to Jane, who took a swig as Roxy rummaged through her backpack again, this time taking out a round vial of light blue substance. A label on it said BODY PAINT in neon letters with a black background. 

"Roxy says that you have to be in costume to go to the parade," Jade said. 

"And?" Jane said, her brow furrowing. 

"In case you haven't noticed, we lack the proper accouterments," said Rose. 

"And?" Jane said again, this time exasperated. 

"I had the genius idea to paint ourselves for our costumes!" Roxy said, almost squealing as Jane sighed. 

"Okay, pass me the black paint," she said as Roxy reached into her bag once more, procuring a vial of jet-black substance. Jane took the container, dipped a single finger into the oily goop and rubbed some lines on her face. "There, a kitty cat. I'm going to continue taking a nap now, wake me when you're ready," she said, yawning. 

She woke to the sound of the girls giggling, and someone's hands petting her breasts. She rolled out of the bed as fast as she could. "What the hell!?" she exclaimed as Roxy burst into full laughter. She was naked, as well as Jane and Jade. "What the actual hell, Roxy?" Jane yelled, tossing a nearby bra at her. 

"Like I said, we need costumes to go to the parade. I was just getting you ready," Roxy said as she stifled another bout of laughter. Jane looked at herself. Her curves were covered in light blue paint that cut off sloppily at her wrists and plump thighs. Her stomach was white, almost like an apron. "I was going for 'Sexy Cat Maid'," Roxy said before laughing uncontrollably. "I'm surprised! For someone who's supposed to be on the watch for assassins all the time, you sure do sleep hard. Almost like you were drunk or something," she said as she gestured to the bottle of Brazilian rum, now empty. Roxy laughed again, her small breasts bouncing as she gasped for air. 

Roxy looked a hot mess. Paint of all colors covered her slim body, reaching up to her neck and covering her feet and hands. It was like a rainbow was thrown into a wood-chipper. Jane put her hands on her hips. "And what are you supposed to be? Unicorn poop?" she asked. 

"I am Art," she said, raising her arms with an exaggerated flourish, sniggering as Jane sighed again. 

"We should go, the streets will be swamped once the parade starts up," Jade piped up. Jane noticed that she was dabbing at her face with a makeup wedge, her body and face mottled brown with white along her sides, on her nonexistent chest and butt, and on her eyes. Jade looked at Jane with an "I know you're staring"-look that must have been practiced just for such an occasion. "A deer, they're everywhere on the island," she said before Jane could ask. "Oh, and I looked up some makeup tutorials on the Internet," quashing Jane's other question. Jane decided right then that she really didn't like her ecto-daughter. 

Meanwhile, Rose dexterously rubbed her hips, leaving trails of gold that matched the trim on her shoulders and smallish breasts. Jane had to look closely to figure out that rose was naked like everyone else, and not just wearing a bra and panties. Her crotch and nipples were covered in royal purple. She seemed engrossed in getting the details right. Then suddenly, she looked at the others. "I'm ready," she said matter-of-factly. 

"Okay, okay, let's go!" Roxy said, grabbing a reluctant Jane and ushering the other girls through the door and into the elevator. The elevator doors slid closed, and Jane started to panic. 

"Oh god I can't go out there, can't you see Roxy what if there are boys out there what if they see the scar I got when I fell out of the tree oh god Roxy what if Jake is there what if he's there with Dirk and oh god oh god," Jane began to hyperventilate as the elevator dinged once. "Oh god I have to get out of here I'm going back to the room I'm going to the room I'll see you guys later bye," she said as she started to dash out of the elevator, jostling the old lady that was waiting for the lift. 

"No, Janey, we are going to the parade," Roxy said as she grabbed Jane by her hair and dragged her back into the elevator. "Sorry, granny," she said to the old lady, who nodded in acknowledgment as she hobbled into the elevator. 

"B-b-b-b-b-but, n-n-n-n," Jane started to stutter as Jade and Rose looked at each other uneasily. 

"Maybe Jane can sit this one out. She looks really scared, Mom," Rose said. 

"No, she's always like this, the drama queen," Roxy said, giving Jane's hair a yank. 

"N-n-n-n-n-nuuuuuuUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH," Jane started to yell. 

"Dios mio, que es ese olor?" The old lady said. The elevator began to smell strongly of garlic. 

"Oh god, what's wrong with Ms. Crocker?" Jade said, pointing at Jane's vagina, which was now covered in a chunky red substance. 

"NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHH!" Jane shrieked as she began to drop spaghetti everywhere. 

"Mom, we need to get out now!" 

"No!" 

"NNNUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH!" The spaghetti had already reached their ankles. 

"Diablo!" the old lady exclaimed as she reached for the buttons on the elevator. 

Roxy blocked her. "No! We're not getting out until we hit the lobby!" 

Jade had tried to stay in the corner furthest away from the Crocker girl's pasta, afraid it would ruin her body paint. The meter on the elevator said they were on the fourth floor. 

"NNUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jane continued, tears welling in her eyes. 

"Stop it!" Roxy yelled. "Stop it right now! You are not going to die of embarr- ulp!" Jane had vomited some spaghetti onto Roxy's breasts. By this time, the old lady realized that the young ladies that she was sharing an elevator with were, in fact, naked and not in some skintight costume and started to push Roxy out of the way. 

"¡Déjenme salir!" she said as she pushed at Roxy. Rose stood in the center of the elevator, stunned as the pasta reached knee level. 

Then the elevator dinged again. The doors slid open, spilling sauce and noodles out onto the marble floors of the lobby. Jane looked pale. "I, uh, have to go," she said as she ran to the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Does this still count as porn?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Forced March](https://archiveofourown.org/works/430631) by [XLR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XLR/pseuds/XLR)




End file.
